


Breaking Rules

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: This isn’t normal for her





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is for [](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/)**heather11483** for our private little exchange we're doing. Hope you enjoy it, hon! ♥

It’s taking too long. Hermione rolls her head to the side and looks at the clock. Seamus has been gone for twenty minutes. It’s warm under the covers, so she’s hesitant to get up, but she can’t just lie there waiting. He hasn’t left because his clothes are still scattered on the floor around her bed. There’s always a possibility that he went home naked, which is probably why she feels a need to get up and make sure he hasn’t left, but that seems unlikely, even for Seamus.

This isn’t normal for her. In fact, this is the first time that she’s brought someone home with her. She’d had sex before, a few times with an old boyfriend that hadn’t been exceptionally good, but it had always been at his place and never hers. Maybe there was a part of her at the time that realized their relationship wasn’t going to last, so she didn’t go to the trouble of bringing him home.

Considering how good she feels right now, the last thing she wants to think about is a failed relationship, so she focuses on what happened tonight. It was unbelievably good, even with the hesitancy and awkwardness that had been there at the beginning. Her body is sore in all the best ways, and she hopes that he might want another go before they sleep. If he hasn’t run away without his clothes, that is.

She finally gets out of bed and searches for something to wear. It’s late enough that she expects Harry and Ron to be asleep, but she’s still careful not to walk around without any clothes on. That would be embarrassing to her and likely mortifying for the boys. She picks up the shirt that she took off Seamus earlier and sniffs. It smells like him, and she feels a tingling of desire in her tummy as she pulls it over her head. She notices his trousers and shorts lying where they fell earlier and realizes that he must have gone downstairs naked. It’s another reason to check on him, since it would definitely be even more awkward for him to run into Harry or Ron now.

After she pulls on a pair of clean knickers, she leaves her bedroom and quietly goes downstairs to the kitchen. Seamus had suggested having hot chocolate after they made love and neither one had felt like sleeping. During the two months that they’ve been dating, she’s learned that it’s impossible to refuse him whenever he gives her a cheeky grin and asks in a certain way. He’d insisted that she stay in bed since it’s a cold night, but she wonders now if she shouldn’t have just gone with him.

When she walks down the stairs to the kitchen, she stops before reaching the bottom step. She hears three voices, and she blinks when she realizes what’s going on. She’s going to kill them. No, she’s going to torture them first _then_ kill them. Harry is asking Seamus what his intentions towards her are while Ron is threatening to cut off parts of his anatomy. Lots of torture first.

She hurries down the rest of the stairs and enters the kitchen. Seamus is sitting in a chair away from the table with a towel covering his groin. Harry and Ron are on both sides of him apparently trying to look threatening. Seamus looks up at her and winks, but that doesn’t make her any less interested in torturing the boys.

“’ello, love,” Seamus says. He starts to stand up, but Ron points his wand at him, so he sits back down. He coughs and looks at Hermione. “You should be in bed. ‘m just havin’ a chat with me mates.”

“Hermione, we can explain,” Harry starts as he nervously pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

“I’d like to hear that explanation, Harry. Why are you standing in the kitchen at two in the morning threatening my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Ron gapes at her. “Seamus? Boyfriend? You’ve only been dating him a few weeks. Isn’t it a little early to be throwing around that word?”

“Oi! Over two months,” Seamus interrupts before he grins at her. “I like her usin’ that word. Haven’t heard it before now.”

She can feel heat spread over her cheeks as Seamus smiles at her, and she shifts her weight to her other foot. “Yes, well—Ron, put your wand down. You’re both being ridiculous.”

“You’re not wearing socks in the middle of December and _we’re_ ridiculous?” Harry mutters. When she glares at him, he takes a step back. “Um, we just wanted to make sure that Seamus is treating you right. I mean, you never bring a bloke home, and we heard him walking around.”

“And he’s naked,” Ron adds. “Naked! In _our_ kitchen! Walking around with his-“ Ron trails off and makes a hand gesture towards Seamus’ lap, “hanging out. It’s obvious that you two were fu—“

“Watch it, Weasley,” Seamus warns in a low voice that distracts her more than it should. He reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair before he glances at her. “Yer wearin’ my shirt.” He blinks as if he’s just noticed that and then gives her a lazy smile that she last saw before he removed her knickers.

“I am,” she murmurs, reaching down to tug on the hem nervously. He looks like he wants to toss her on the table and take her right there, audience or not, and she isn’t entirely sure that she’d refuse.

“Stop it. There’ll be none of that until we know your intentions,” Harry says.

“None of what, Potter?” Seamus glances at him.

“You know what. _That_. Those looks and, uh, stuff.” Harry scowls when Seamus laughs. “It’s not funny.”

“We’ve got wands,” Ron reminds Seamus.

“Enough. I’m counting to ten and you two with your wands had better be out of here or else,” she interrupts.

“I’m not gonna hurt her,” Seamus says before she can start counting. He’s blushing, which is something she hasn’t seen very often. “I fancy her, alright? Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He smiles sheepishly as he looks at her. “Bloody surprised that she’s givin’ me a chance, so I don’t plan to bollocks it up.”

Harry walks over and whispers to Ron, but she ignores them. Instead, she smiles at Seamus and whispers, “I fancy you, too.”

“Ahem.” Ron clears his throat loudly. “We’ve discussed it and decided that his intentions are good.”

“Have you?” She arches a brow and gives them a look that lets them know that they’re not getting away with this, and she _will_ pay them back. Part of the fun will be watching them become paranoid expecting it, of course.

“Yeah. He seems sincere. We just had to know because, well, it’s Seamus. You know?” Harry shrugs and looks at Seamus. “Sorry, mate, but you’ve got a reputation, and she’s our Hermione.”

Seamus rolls his eyes. “Would think that you’d know havin’ a reputation doesn’t make it all true.”

“I’m about to start counting,” she warns. “One—two—“

“We’re going.” Ron grabs Harry’s arm. “Come on. Let’s go back to our room.” He leers at Harry in a way that causes Harry to blush.

“Right. We’re done here.” Harry nods emphatically even as he walks quickly behind Ron. He glances over his shoulder. “None of _that_ on the table. Those are the rules. If we can’t, you can’t.”

“Ten,” she calls out, watching them hurry up the stairs before she looks back at Seamus. She smiles, feeling shy all of a sudden, and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Rules?” He looks at her curiously.

“Oh, that. When we all moved in together, I had a few rules. One was that they couldn’t shag on the table,” she explains. “They also can’t shag on the sofa or in the library.”

“Got it. No shaggin’ on the table or the sofa.” He moves his gaze over her, lingering on her breasts and then the hem of his shirt. “No promises on the library, though. Have a bit of a fantasy ‘bout that.”

She licks her lips and takes a step towards him. “You do?” The idea of shagging around the books is oddly exciting, but she can’t help but think of the potential mess.

“Yeah,” he drawls in a husky tone that makes her forget all about the mess. “Have lots of fantasies ‘bout you.” He leans forward and reaches for her. “Includin’ one about yeh in my shirt.”

“It’s a nice shirt. Smells like you.” She hesitates for a moment before she straddles him and sits on his lap.

“You smell better.” He moves his hands down her back and then grips her bum. “We should go back to yer room. I‘m cravin’ something better than chocolate right now.”

“I don’t think that Harry and Ron will be back down,” she says before she kisses him. She drags her hand down his bare chest, stopping when she reaches the edge of the towel. She touches the soft hair that disappears beneath the towel before moving her hand back up his body. When she pulls back, she looks down at him and smiles mischievously. “We can stay here, if you want. After all, there aren’t any rules about the chairs.”

“Here? In the kitchen?” He squeezes her bum and presses up against her. “Where they could walk back in at any time?”

“They won’t.” She’s aware enough of their habits to know that they’re likely upstairs shagging then they’ll sleep. Still, the possibility of someone catching them is more exciting than she expects. “But we can go upstairs if you’re worried.”

“’m not worried. Just surprised.” He moves his hand along the curve of her bum before he slips his fingers past the elastic waistband. “Pleasantly so.”

“I’ve, uh, never done anything like this before,” she admits as she moves her thumb over his nipple. “In the kitchen or this position.”

“Glad to hear that.” He leans forward and licks the shirt around her nipple. The thin cotton is soon soaked with saliva, and she gasps when she feels his teeth scraping the material against her. He raises his head and grins. “Should maybe cast a mufflin’ charm unless yeh want someone to hear. Or maybe yeh want to hafta be quiet.”

“No. I don’t want anyone to hear.” She rolls her hips so that she can press against him while she reaches for her wand. This is still all new to her, so she doesn’t want to take a chance that she couldn’t be quiet, especially since she learned earlier tonight that she can be rather vocal during sex.

Seamus groans and tugs on her knickers. “Need to get these off. Shouldn’t have put them back on.”

“Unlike you, I wasn’t going to walk through the house without knickers,” she mutters as she stands up and quickly shoves the material down her legs. She’s blushing, but she doesn’t stop and suggest going back to her room. This is bold and daring, which suits her mood tonight. After her knickers are off, she straddles Seamus again. His hands are all over her, touching and squeezing as she kisses him.

“I don’t wear knickers,” he says, flashing a cheeky smile before he starts to lick and bite his way down her neck. “Move back.” His voice is low and husky, and she shivers before she scoots back on his lap. He fumbles with the towel and curses under his breath as it goes taut from being beneath his legs. When he arches his hips up, she holds onto his shoulders so she won’t fall. He shoves the towel down, and she looks between them to stare at his erection. It seems to twitch when she licks her lips, which makes her smile.

“Is this going to be possible?” she asks curiously. “I mean, I know that it should work, but that doesn’t mean it’ll be comfortable or enjoyable for you.”

“Dunno.” He moves his hand beneath the shirt and squeezes her breast. “’m enjoying it so far. You?”

“Yes.” She reaches between them and strokes him until he grips her wrist. She looks at him. “Did I do it wrong?”

“Too good. Wanna be inside you.” He grips her hips and moves beneath her. She bites her lip as she slowly sinks down onto his erection. She’s still sore from earlier, but it feels brilliant. It takes them a few attempts before they’re in a good position, then he kisses her as she starts to move up and down.

The chair creaks every time Seamus thrusts up into her. There’s a nagging voice in the back of her head that worries the chair will break, but it’s difficult to think about that when she’s riding Seamus. When he grips her hips and pulls her down hard, she moans at the change in angle. He kisses her face and murmurs as he tightens his grip. He leans forward, which makes her lean backwards until she worries that she might fall.

“Hold on,” he murmurs before he scoots to the edge of the chair. She realizes that he plans to stand while holding her right before he does. She moves her legs around his waist and is relieved when he doesn’t fall, though she can’t imagine how difficult this must be for him. Not only did he stand up while holding her, but she’s not the lightest girl in the world nor is he that tall and muscular. He’s strong, though, and she kisses his neck as he carries her the short distance to the table.

“We can’t,” she reminds him before he sets her down. “They’ll kill me.”

He grins. “Then we’ll be sure not to tell them.” Before she can protest, he kisses her and starts moving again. She tangles her fingers in his hair and returns the kiss. She’ll worry about breaking rules later. He pushes her back against the table and shoves her shirt up beneath her arms. He licks her breasts, sucking her nipples and nibbling as he thrusts into her.

When he starts to move faster and deeper, she scratches his back and presses down to try to get some friction where she needs it. He tenses suddenly and grunts before he shudders. She wiggles against him as he comes, finally reaching between them to rub herself. His hand covers her, and she gasps when he moves his finger against her clit in hard circles. It doesn’t take long before she’s trembling. He sucks on her neck as she comes, biting her lightly as she clings to him.

“Alright?” He raises his head and touches her face after she stops shaking.

“Mmm…yeah.” She leans up and kisses him lazily. “I can’t believe that we just did that, though. You’re a bad influence on me, Mister Finnigan.”

“Am not. ‘twas your idea,” he reminds her. He pinches her hip. “I said we should go upstairs. Guess that means yer the bad influence, Miss Granger.”

“Stop that.” She swats at his hand and smiles. “You’ll have to protect me from Harry and Ron if they find out about this.”

“I can do that.” He winks and kisses her again. “Course, I don’t plan on tellin’ them, so they shouldn’t find out that you’re a little rulebreaker.”

“Well, I certainly have no intention of discussing my sex life with them.” She presses lightly on his chest so she can sit up. “We should clean up and go back to my room, though, just in case.”

He runs his fingers through his messy hair and nods. “Yeah, we should.” He smiles before he brushes his lips against hers. “I meant what I said earlier. I fancy you. A lot.”

“Me too,” she says softly, ducking her head as she smiles.

“Good.” He touches her cheek before he steps back and reaches down to pick up the towel to wipe himself off. “I left my wand in yer room. If you want to clean up, I’ll make us that hot chocolate now. Got a little distracted earlier.”

“Don’t blame me. I just saved you from Harry and Ron.”

“Saved me?” He snorts but grins at her. “I was holdin’ my own. Right scared of me, they were.”

“Oh, yes. They were definitely frightened.” She laughs softly before she cleans the table and chair. Her feet are cold, so she’s anxious to finish and get back into bed. It’s not really worth casting a charm when they’re going upstairs soon.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” he asks curiously. “If it’s about how wonderful and sexy I am, feel free to tell me, in detail.”

“I wasn’t.” She smiles when he gives her a mock pout. “I was actually thinking that my feet are cold,” she tells him. “I decided against performing a charm because we’ll be in bed soon.”

“Are they? Go on upstairs, then.” He walks over to her and kisses her before he swats her bum. “Get the bed warm for me. I’ll be right there.”

She considers offering to help make the chocolate, but she told him earlier where to find everything, and he’ll probably be faster if she’s not there to distract him. She kisses him and pinches his bum before she leans down and picks up her discarded knickers. She looks at him and smiles. “I’ll be upstairs waiting.”

End


End file.
